The Hogwarts charmed One
by Miss-felton04
Summary: Hermione has found out she is a Halliwell related to the famous charmed ones. Could lord voldermort and the source be the same person? Could love conquer all or could the hate be so strong it destroys everyone R&R Please!
1. charmed one

I only own the plot no characters  
  
Summery: Hermione has found out she is a Halliwell related to the famous charmed ones. Could lord voldermort and the source be the same person? Could love conquer all or could the hate be so strong it destroys everyone  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
After Hermione's first year in hogwarts she found out she was part of the charms ones.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione we need to talk to you" stated her mom with a nervous smile.  
  
" Yeah mum what about?" she asked sitting down at the granger's kitchen table.  
  
" Well... how should I put this?"  
  
" put what just tell me"  
  
" Well... your not a muggle born" she said very rapidly.  
  
Hermione was shocked. She sat there with her mouth wide open with her eyes bugging out.  
  
" What... how this cant be true. What about you?" she stuttered out.  
  
" My sister used to be part of the charmed ones." She said " until she was killed" she added on sadly.  
  
" you mean I am a Halliwell?"  
  
" Yes and I know you know of them from your books"  
  
Hermione just sat there stunned.  
  
* * Back to the present * * *  
  
Hermione had just returned from San Francisco visiting Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. She always liked going to see them because there magic was much more interesting to her then with wands and all that. She soon learned that she could do wand less magic. Her magic wasn't traceable like every other minor who went to hogwarts so she used that at her advantage to.  
  
" Mom I am going to go to Diagon alley. Do you want to come?" she asked in rush trying to put her shoes on.  
  
" No honey you just go ahead."  
  
" Alright bye mom love you" she said as she stood up and gave her mom a peck on the cheek.  
  
As she was walking to flourish and blotts she heard someone call her name.  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
She turned around to face Ginny Weasley.  
  
" Hey Gin," she said giving her best friend a hug.  
  
" Where have you been? I thought you were going to come to the burrow for summer"  
  
" Um... I had to go to a summer camp thing" she lied. Her mother told her not to tell anyone she was a Halliwell because it would most likely endanger her and her family.  
  
" What camp?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
" For um... Books, and things. You know how I am little miss book nerd"  
  
Ginny seemed to relax at this and believed her. When they arrived they started to go to the back a book began to fall of a bookshelf, hermione waved her hand and the book floated back to its rightful place. No one noticed a blonde haired slytherin lurking in the shadows who saw everything.  
  
A/N first fic so please don't flame to bad. 


	2. What!

Chapter 2:  
  
"So Granger has secret powers? Wouldn't everyone like to know she has a big secret?" he sat down in his dorm thinking to himself. An owl came through his window and landed on the table next to him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I would like to see you in my office in 10 minutes  
  
Dumbledore"  
  
He gave the owl a treat and stood up to go to the Headmasters office. When he got there Hermione was sitting down already in a chair.  
  
" You wanted to see me?"  
  
" Yes, there are some things I would like to discuss with you two." he said without the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
" Ms.Granger, your parents have sent me a letter saying they wish to change your name back'"  
  
" What?! But what about Voldemort and the Source?"  
  
Draco just sat there in total confusion and stunned. He didnt know Granger had the nerve to say the dark lords name.  
  
" Well, we have reason to believe that they are the same person ar they could be connected some how."  
  
" Has Cole tried to reach Phoebe? You know how he does when the Source is about to attack"  
  
" What the hell are you two talking about and what do I have to do with this madness?" he yelled out in confusion.  
  
" There is no need to yell malfoy." Said Hermione in her bossy tone.  
  
" No need to yell? You're the one who is talking about the Source and Cole"  
  
" That's what I was trying to get to Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore in a calm voice.  
  
" Have you ever heard about the Charmed Ones?"  
  
" Of course, who hasn't? They are the most powerful witches in the demon world" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Well our dear Hermione here is a Halliwell" he said regaining the twinkle in his eys.  
  
Draco looked like a fish when he heard what Dumbledore had said.  
  
" Are... you serious? You cant be! We all know Granger is a muggleborn" replied Draco.  
  
" In fact Draco she is Pandora Halliwell's long lost cousin."  
  
" Then why have we been calling her Hermione Granger?" said a still stunned Draco.  
  
" Because after my mom's sister died, she didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Then after I was born she decided to change her last name to protect me."  
  
" So what does this all have to do we me I ask again?"  
  
" Well, you two are the strongest students in Hogwarts so I am requesting you two to go to America and help against the war." He said with a grin 


	3. Hello San Fransico

A/N I just want to thank my good friend Aile Brown for helping me out twith this chapter and chapters to come ( !  
  
Chapter 3:   
1. 2 weeks later *  
  
Hermione was happy she was going to see Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. She  
owled her mom to tell her about going to America. Her mom was a little  
worried at first but she soon allowed it. Hermione had been packing for  
about 2 hours when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"What?!" she yelled through the door.  
  
"Granger we have to be at that airport thingy in an hour!"  
  
"I am coming, hold on a minute."  
  
"Fine." she heard him say. After she heard his retreating footsteps she  
finished packing then grabbed her bags and headed out the door. When she  
had said her goodbyes to all her friends she exited out of the great  
hall.  
  
"Finally!" Malfoy said in his usual drawl.  
  
"Oh stuff it. Could you please help me or are you just going to stand  
there?"  
  
"What do you think? Anyways you have that levitating power of  
Yours!" he replied with a smirk.  
  
Hermione paled and turned to face him.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I saw you in the book store," his smirk grew wider.  
  
"And you didn't tell anyone? That's amazing. I figured you would want  
to try and get me into trouble."  
  
"Its called blackmail Granger or should I now call you Halliwell.?"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked herself while walking  
towards the carriage. She lifted her hand a little and a bucket of water  
dumped over Malfoy's head.  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
But she had already left. Draco ran towards with her with his wand  
pointing at her. He was thinking of many curses and hexes when...  
  
"I am glad you two are getting along so well." Dumbledore said  
sarcasticly but still with amusement in his voice. A scowling Snape  
followed the head master.  
  
"Oh great, what's he doing here?" Draco asked himself.  
  
"Professor Snape will be accompanying you to your cousin's house."  
  
They both nodded but were probably thinking the same thing.  
  
"Good. Professor I am sure you and mister Malfoy has never been on a  
plane before so allow Hermione to help in anyway."  
  
Hermione in turn smirked at Snape and Draco.  
  
Finally they all piled in the carriage and set of for the airport. When  
they finally arrived Draco looked in awe at how big the airport was.  
  
"It says here on our tickets we don't have to leave for another hour.  
Why did Dumbledore make us come so early?" asked Snape. Every one kept  
giving Snape strange looks since he was still in his hogwarts robes.  
  
"Professor I think you may want to change." Hermione ordered him while  
trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
Snape was about to protest but Draco handed him some of his clothes and  
pointed to the nearest bathroom. When he had finally change Hermione  
found where there terminal was and started towards. Out of the big glass  
windows you could see the plane they were to ride. You could see a hint  
of fear in Draco's eyes, but he didn't say a thing. When it was time to  
board Hermione had to literally push Snape and Malfoy down the hallway  
to their seats.  
  
"Granger, I really don't want to do this!"  
  
"You have how else are we going to get to America?" she asked with a  
grin.  
  
"We could have apperated." He replied.  
  
"But then Voldemort and the Source could have tracked us down."  
  
"Yeah you would never see Voldemort on a muggle contraption." By now  
there voices had risen a little and people stared at them .  
  
"Malfoy be quite, people are looking at us."  
  
For the rest of the long ride to America, no one talked. About 5 hours  
later, they landed in San Francisco.  
  
"Hermione!" someone screamed. Hermione turned around and faced Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" Hermione screamed and ran towards her cousin.  
  
"Who's the hottie?" asked Paige. Pointing to Draco.  
  
"The bloodiest prat in the world. Where's Piper?" she asked with a  
frown.  
  
"With Leo and Wyatt."  
  
"Draco this is Paige, Phoebe. And that guy over there is Snape." She  
told her cousins. "But he is leaving.".  
  
"Alrighty, well lets go then" Pagie said, eyes lingering on Snape.  
Snape returned the look, apparently approving of this muggle  
woman. Paige's face went slightly pink, but then she turned her  
attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Well, lets get you home, cousin of mine! Everyone will be so happy to  
see you!" she said, then added to the two men, "You two may come if you  
wish, if you don't have anywhere else to hang..." she said pointedly at  
Snape. Snape kept his face smooth and calm, but his eyes shown  
amusement. Draco, left out slightly, just stood there, glancing at  
Hermione from time to time.  
  
"I'm sure Snape has some place..." Hermione started but Snape cut her  
off.  
  
"Me and Malfoy would of course, come and visit." he said, looking at  
Hermione as if daring her to contradict him. Paige smiled and led them  
to her car.  
  
~*the end*~ (of chappie 3)  



End file.
